The Letter
by TheMatchmakingSnowman
Summary: Flora is just your average girl living in Gardenia. But when a letter arrives at her door her life goes a bit insane. But can she really leave home to go to some fancy fairy school? Can she really leave Helia? Find out what happens when one little letter can Make a HUGE change in your life. Loosely based on 'Harry Potter and the Philosephers stone'
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello heres my new story . Its loosely based on harry potter but only the start of it. i hope you enjoy it :)_**

**_disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or winx club ;)_**

* * *

Flora was getting ready to go out with her best friend Helia. They were going to a water park just outside gardenia where she lived.

It was around 2 weeks into the summer holidays and she had spent practically every day with Helia.

'Flora come down for breakfast' her mom Courtney yelled up the stairs. '1 second' Flora yelled back. 'Quickly!' her mother yelled. She sounded oddly excited just for breakfast.

Around 5 minutes later Flora was sitting at the table eating cornflakes while her parents sat across from her grinning like they just won the lotto.

'Ok what's up?' Flora asked very confused by her parents unexplainable cheeriness.

Her parents didn't say anything they just kept grinning but after a second her mother placed a letter in front of her.

The letter was addressed to her and written in a deep purple ink. Flora looked down at it unimpressed.

'open it' her mother urged grinning. Flora ripped open the envelope and slowly unfolded the paper.

_Dear Miss Watson_

You have received this letter to inform you that you have hear by been excepted to Alfea School for young fairies.

At Alfea you shall not only learn how to control your powers but to use them to their full ability. You will also learn about the history of magic and the history of your power/realm. You will also learn a lot of handy spells and charms as well as how to use your powers for defence and to attack.

You shall spend 3 years at Alfea if you choose to except your place. Only a select few fairies get into Alfea as it is the best School for fairies in all of the magical realms. We urge you to except your place at Alfea. Please send us your answer to the following address:

Alfea School for Fairies  
Pine woods  
Magix  
Lenulai Realm

Hoping to see you in September.

Yours sincerely  
Miss M. Ferragonda . Headmistress

P.s we have Enclosed a list of the required books and supplies.

Flora re-read the letter just to make sure she'd read it right. A school for fairies...wait If it was a school for fairies that meant she had to BE a fairy.

Her parents were still grinning madly. It was a joke it had to be a joke. 'Is this some kind of joke?' Flora asked.

The smiles quickly faded from her parents faces the happiness being replaced with confusement.

'Of course it's not a joke why would you think that?' her mother asked. 'Well I'm not a fairy so there must be some mistake' Flora replied back.

'No Flora you don't understand you are a fairy. Me and your mothers suspicions were correct. You have inherited the power of nature just like your mother you shall go to Alfea. It will be such a great opportunity. You can-' Daniel Floras father stopped talking when he saw the look of anger on Floras face.

'MOM IS A FAIRY!' Flora yelled enraged at her parents secrecy.

'Flora calm down!' Courtney said trying to calm her daughter down.

'How can I calm down when it turns out that my parents have been keeping something this big from me? Because NEWSFLASH mom being a fairy is kind of a big deal!' Flora said angrily.

'listen darling it's not what you think.' Floras dad began. 'We just didn't want you to feel that you had to live up to your mother' only one family in every magical dimension holds the power of the dimension. And only one person from each generation holds the power. In your case you are the fairy of nature as your mother originates from Lynphea the realm of nature. Your mother and I Were not sure if you or one of your cousins from your mother side would gain the power. Yes it was most likely it would be you but there was a 25% chance that you might be a Payla someone who is not capable to hold the power.' he finished.

'Oh...' Flora said lost for words at this sudden proposition. Her a fairy! Wait... Helia! He wasn't a fairy. They were going to go to the local high school. No! She couldn't leave Helia.

'Well I'm not going.' Flora said her mind already made up.

'What! Flora you have to go! Do you know how many fairies dream of going to Alfea!' her mother exclaimed.

'Mom I can't just pack up and leave. Helia is here, my school is here. I'm already enrolled! I can't leave Helia' Flora said stubbornly 'just give my powers to cousin LuLu or something' she said knowing that there was NO way she was leaving.

'But Flora you don't understand! You are the keeper of lynpheas power. It's unique, you are one of the ONLY people who has it. Besides lulu already has heinz powers one of the more common ones but still equally as great. She sadly couldnt get into Alfea.' her mother said exasperated.

'Well too bad I'm NOT going. Now we better get going to the water park or well be late.' Flora said heading for the car but at that moment a patch of tulips appeared in front of her. She looked at her mother in disgust.

'Oh and honey I forgot to tell you. Your powers will be a little out of control for a while' her mother said smiling.

Flora sighed and headed out to the car.

_The day at the water park went by without any major disasters, besides a rose growing from the burger of the man in front of them in the restaraunt and a tree popping up in the middle of the path when flora sneezed it was quite a normal day.  
_  
Flora and Helia were at Flora's house now and while Flora was showering Helia sat on her bed drawing in a sketch pad, until he noticed something weird sticking out from under the sheets.

Curious he took the thing out from under the sheets. It turned out to be a letter for Flora. He was about to open it when Flora walked in.

No Helia! Dont read that!' she yelled making a grab for the letter before he could find out. But as she made a grab for it a sudden sprout of ivy started growing from the wall. Helia stared open mouthed.

'NO WAIT it's not what it looks like!' Flora yelled frustrated as a giant sunflower started sprouting from the floor. Helia was now totally in shock.

'ok Flora. WHAT is going on?' he asked.

'I think you should just read the letter.' Flora sighed sadly sitting down next to him in the bed. They sat in silence as Helia read the letter. when he was finished he just sat there in silence.

'A fairy?' he asked. 'my best friend is a FAIRY? .' he said to no one in paticular.

'well your going right?' Helia asked her after another minute of silence.

'No.' Fora said

'Flora this is a BIG deal. You can't turn a chance like this down. It's a once in a life time opertunity' Helia said stubbornly.

'Helia I don't think you get it this school is like in another DIMENSION I would be away from you, my parents and pretty much everything I care about. I'm not going, Id miss you too much.'

'Flora I'd miss you like crazy but you HAVE to go!' Helia said stubbornly. 'You want to go right?'

'Well yes But...' Flora began.

'No buts you are going and that us final!' Helia said.

* * *

**_well there's chapter 1 ;) I hope you liked it please review if you can :) chapter 2 will be up soon ;) BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well here it is. I'm sooo sorry about the loooong wait :( I will try to update quicker next time. Here's chapter 2...  
**  
It was all settled. Flora's parents had written back to Farragonda. Flora was due to catch the train on the 1 of September.

Flora, her parents and Helia were going to Magix today, to get her school things.

They were walking down the main street of downtown Magix.

'Now Flora can you read out your booklist for me please?' her mother asked.

'Ok' Flora said, taking out her book list. 'Ok it says here I need:

'Standard book of spells Vol. 1' by Lily Darvish  
'Useful charms and easy spells Vol.1' by G.R.T.Y. Oldman  
'Care of magical creatures Vol.1' Robert DooHickey  
'The history of the magical dimensions' by Olga Quogla.  
'1001 Potions And antidotes' by Bilius Barvy.  
'30 must know languages' by Elena Gillinoff  
'Darkness is out there' by Larvano Urf  
'magical plants and funghis' by Graham Moffo

Students must also have:  
1 standard iron cauldron  
Standard potion making ingredients  
30 non-magic pens  
15 note pads (more may be needed)

If students want they may have a pet but it must be smaller than a horse and it can not breathe fire/have more then 5 babies per year. (there are exceptions). If student has a bonded pixie they are permitted to bring them, as pixie village is hidden in the pine woods surrounding Alfea.

No school uniform is required at Alfea.' Flora finished reading out the letter.

'Right then, let's start at 'Eleon's' the magical bookshop.' Emily (Flora's mother) suggested.

They all stepped into a big sky blue building, with about 50 posters stuck in the window advertising new books coming into the shop and famous authors signing books, as well as a used magic carpet for sale, a how to care for your unicorn class and many more strange things.

Inside, the shop was crammed with books of all sorts, stacked all the way up to the 20ft ceiling. There was a strong smell of dust and Flora was sure she could hear a stack of books near her growling.

'Mom?' Flora asked. 'Yes?' Emily replied. 'How are we meant to find ANYTHING in this shop?' Flora asked. 'Easy, we'll just ask an assistant for help.' Emily replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At that moment a pale girl who looked about her mid-twenties, came out from a door at the side of the shop, she had ice blonde hair which she had in 2 plaits and she was wearing a blue shirt with 'Eleon's written on it in silver letters, with a pair of skinny jeans and converse.

She smiled when she saw them, and came over. 'Hello and welcome to Eleon's, My name is Hayley, and how can I help you?' she asked smiling, a very shiny smile. 'Yes, we're looking for these books' Emily said handing over Flora's book list.

'Oh, your starting at Alfea? I remember when I first started there, I accidentally froze the fountain on the first day.' Hayley said smiling sheepishly. 'I'm the fairy of ice.' she added.

'I remember I made a tree sprout right on the stage, when the headmistress was doing her big welcoming speech' Emily laughed.

Hayley giggled, it always is havoc on the first day.' she said. Tell me about it.' Emily sighed, and they both laughed.

'I'll go get your books' said, and she walked back through the side door. She came out around 10 minutes later carrying a big stack of books.

Emily left Flora and Helia standing at the door, while she went with Hayley to pay for the books.

'This is amazing.' Helia said, with a look of disbelief on his face. 'What's amazing?' Flora asked.

'A month ago, if someone told me that there was a whole other world of magical dimensions, schools for fairies and heroes, shops where you can buy spell books and potion making ingredients and that I would be going there with my best friend, to buy stuff for her new fairy school, I'd tell them they were insane. This is just so surreal.' he said looking around.

'I still can't believe I'm going there WITHOUT you...' Flora sighed.

'Flora we've been over this. I really don't mind-' 'Righteo then,' Helia was interrupted by Emily carrying a bag absolutely Stuffed with books.

'Next we'll get your potion ingredients so,' Emily led them towards a shop that was painted black with peeling gold letters that read ' 's Potion Making Emporium'

Inside the shop was dimly lit by lanterns on the walls, and there were rows and rows of different potion making ingredients, from shimmering black beetles at 10cent each, to glowing unicorn horns at €100 each.

They got what they needed quick enough, with the help from a very sour shop assistant, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose (We all know who that is, and if you don't you seriously have to read a book. Copyright J.K Rowling.)

The last shop they went to was the magical pet store 'Miss Mitten's Magical Pet Shop' As it had recently been Flora's birthday her mother had decided to get her a magical pet as a birthday present.

The shop was full of amazing animals. From cute little animals zooming around the store (think season 4), to jump-roping mice and colour changing bunnies.

After a very long time looking at all the furry creatures, Flora settled for a cute flying pink cat, and as an extra her mother bought her a flowery headband for it. Flora decided to name her Coco.

'Now your father is meeting us at a restaurant just down here...' Emily said to Flora and Helia Leading them down a side street.

They walked into a pretty normal looking restaraunt and saw Daniel (Flora's dad) sitting at a table in the corner. He nodded at Emily for some reason.

When they had all taken a seat and ordered. Flora's parents looked very excited about something.

'So do you like Magix?' Daniel asked Flora and Helia. 'Yeah it's really cool.' Helia said, answering for the both of them.

'Well we were wondering if you two would like to go on a little holiday here, at a resort down the road. You know, just to get used to it here. We've already checked with your parents Helia, and they said that if you'd like to come they're completely fine with it.' Daniel said. Him and Emily Grinned.

Flora and Helia looked at each other for one brief second, making up their minds instantly.

'We'd love to.' they both said, simultaneously.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2. I'm so sorry about the looooong wait. Next few chapters are gonna be action packed, I swear :) I shall update ASAP, but for now see ya soon and make sure to check out me and uniquecharm's new story 'Crystal Cove'**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi :) it's me, back again. I'm soooo sorry that this took soooooo long, I've been very busy. Anyway here it is!

Flora, Helia and Floras parents, were staying in the resort for two weeks.

It was a cool resort, with a jacuzzi and a big swimming pool, and their hotel room was the size of a small house.

Emily and Daniel were relaxing by the pool, while Flora and Helia were exploring the town of Magix.

They were just coming out of a cool magic joke shop, which sold exploding cupcakes, hats that you can really pull rabbits out of, and lots more thing that took pranking to a new level.

When they bumped into a large group of teenagers, which they vaguely recognised from the resort.

'Hi,' one of them, a girl with navy hair that was pulled up in short pigtails, navy blue eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a red one-shoulder top, jeans and red high tops.

'You're staying in the resort, down the road right?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Helia nodded.

'I'm Musa, we're all staying in the resort too,' she said. 'These are my friends Layla, Stella, Riven, Bloom, Brandon, Skye, Tecna, Timmy and Nabu.' she pointed at each friend in turn.

'Nice to meet you,' Flora said, 'I'm Flora and this is Helia,'

'Cool,' Riven said. 'We were heading down to the beach, wanna come?' Bloom asked.

'Sure,' Helia and Flora said and they all walked to the beach together, chatting as they went.

'So are you a fairy?' Musa asked Flora, as they walked.

'Yeah, I'm the fairy of Nature,' Flora said, she liked the sound of it.

'Cool, ' Musa said 'I'm the fairy of Music, Stella's the fairy of the Sun and Moon, Blooms the fairy of the Dragon Flame, Tecna is the fairy of Technology and Layla is the fairy of water.'

'Wow,' Flora sighed, 'Are you all starting at Alfea?' she asked.

'Yeah, are you?' Musa asked.

'Yeah,' Flora said.

They got to the beach and spent most of the day in the water (as they had swimsuits on under their clothes)

They were just lying in the sun eating ice-cream cones when suddenly, the sky clouded over and there was a sudden loud clap of thunder.

There standing in front of them were three girls, one with a long white ponytail, the second with a wild bush of black hair, and the third with ankle length brown hair, they were all wearing leather.

'Which one of you is Flora?' the white haired girl asked.

'I am,' Flora said, stepping forward.

'Get her girls,' The girl said. The other two walked over and took one of Flora's arms.

'W-What?' Flora asked confused, but before she could do anything, there was another loud clap of thunder and the girls and Flora, had vanished.

Well thats it. I will not be updating for another month, as my Summer tests are in 2 WEEKS! (we're talking a whole week of non-stop tests here!) Bye for now, see you soon, (or not I could die of boredom, from studying)


End file.
